


It was the Night Before Gyftmas

by Staringback



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara monsters, Christmas Smut, Classic Sans unintentionally strings her along, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Frisk loves Sans, Frisk needs love, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, Mistaken Identity, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Being Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, She is a little clingy, Underfell Sans, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, You may hate Frisk, You may understand Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: Frisk had it all planned out.  At Toriel's annual Gyftmas/Christmas party, she was finally going to tell Sans how she felt about him, but all those plans went down the tube when the skeleton decided to visit her as she was getting ready for the party.





	It was the Night Before Gyftmas

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Christmas Eve so here is some Christmas smut for ya! Hope you enjoy!

“It’s all been planned out, Flowey,” Frisk said, running the brush through her hair one final time before she pulled it back and pinned the oversize golden hair bow to the thick brown locks, keeping them in place.

 

Despite how nervous she felt, Frisk took a few minutes to look herself over in the mirror.  The

bright red and green glittery striped sweater dress she chose to wear for Toriel’s Christmas/Gyftmas party sparkled pleasantly in her bedroom light, showing off her best “assets” while the bright green stockings showed off her shapely legs perfectly.

 

She smiled proudly.  She looked  **_pretty_ ** .  It wasn’t often she thought about her appearance as she usually settled for comfort over beauty most days, but tonight was important.   Tonight she worried about her appearance and while Mettaton had offered to help when he had learned what Frisk was planning, Frisk had sweetly declined his help.  She didn’t want to be mean, but every time he “helped” her with her makeup and outfit, Frisk always ended up looking like some kind of high class hooker or a mini-version of the robot celebrity.

 

And if she were being honest with herself, she didn’t think her nerves could handle the over enthusiastic robot.  Even though she was trying her hardest to maintain a calm mindset, Frisk knew that Mettaton would probably stress her out without even knowing it.  

 

Smiling in the mirror, Frisk took a few more minutes looking over her reflection, trying to keep her anxiety and nervousness at bay with any sort of distractions she could find.  

 

Behind her, she heard her grumpy and unpleasant roommate of four years huff in annoyance before he began to speak.  

 

“So let me get this straight:  When we get to the party, the Great and Truly Depressing Papyrus will lead the smiling trash bag under the mistletoe and as he waits there, that’s when you come in and reveal that for the past four years since you broke the barrier you have fallen in love with him, you want a relationship, blah blah blah, you two kiss and once again that grinning freak doesn’t do anything to earn the good things in life.”

 

Frisk’s smile faltered slightly before she crossed her arms and turned around giving Flowey a frown and a disappointed shake of her head.   The flower had been placed on her room’s windows edge as Frisk got ready for the party, and it was when she turned around to stare at him, her eyes were immediately drawn to the outside world behind him.  With childlike delight, Frisk saw that heavy snow was beginning to fall from the sky.

 

Snow on Christmas Eve.  It really was going to be a perfect evening.  Frisk smiled softly as she imagined what Papyrus’ reaction was at this moment.  She knew the tall skeleton would be ecstatic to see the Surface world’s “natural” snow as he was every year and there was no doubt in Frisk’s mind that once the two brothers made it to the party,  Papyrus would talk the rest of the party goers to come outside to enjoy the weather.  Snowballs fight would ensue, snow angels would be created and then they’d all trudge back into Toriel’s home where Frisk’s adoptive mother would prepare hot cocoa for all her party guests.  

 

As Frisk dreamily imagined the type of night she would have, Flowey took the opportunity to follow her stare, but instead of looking enchanted by the pretty bits of white that almost seem to glow against the dark evening sky, the flower looked ready to puke.  However, despite that unsavory look, Frisk had to admit her flower “friend” looked extremely cute.  Keeping with the Christmas/Gyftmas colors, Flowey had actually allowed Frisk to delicately dip red wax onto his golden petals, giving him the appearance of a poinsettia plant and to top it off, a little green ribbon was tied in a bowtie at the top of his stem.  He looked just as ready for the party as Frisk did.

 

“I know you don’t think so, but he has done a lot for me.”

 

Frisk’s frown deepened as the flower monster rolled his eyes.  

 

“Look, I don’t like you-”

 

“Well, thank you-”

 

“-but I HATE that smiling holier-than-thou trash bag even more so, I’m gonna say something I normally wouldn’t say:  you can do better.  Way better,” the flower monster said, his mouth curving up in cold smile.  “I mean, a sex phone operator would be better-”

 

“FLOWEY!” Frisk said, feeling a blush coming over her face and hating the fact that Flowey’s smile grew because of it.

 

“What?  At least the operator would take your calls.  It’s like winning the freaking lottery every time Sans answers the phone-”

 

“You can’t expect him to answer every time I call-”

 

“Aaannnd,” Flowey sang, his smiling growing even wider, revealing his large teeth, “he stood you up on four dates this month alone-”

 

“He didn’t stand me up, something came up all those times and they can’t be dates because we’re not a couple yet,” Frisk declared feeling a flare of unfamiliar anger bloom in her SOUL as Flowey gave her a fake look of sympathetic disbelief.

 

“You are so desperate for love that you’ll make up any excuse for him,” Flowey said smugly before his huge smile vanished as a more sincere look of confusion fell over his face, temporarily halting Frisk’s desire to smack the flower across the face.  It wasn’t often Flowey had sincere moments and when that happened Frisk had to admit the flower had some pretty insightful things to say.  It was like having little bits of Asriel back.  

 

“You never had any boyfriends  **_after_ ** you destroyed the barrier.  Maybe you should ...I don’t know, expand your horizons a bit before you confess your love to that freak, you haven’t even really dated yet.  You don’t even know if he likes you that way.  He don’t act like it if he does,” Flowey muttered, not quite meeting her stare.  

 

Instinctively Frisk opened her mouth to defend her skeleton friend, but as the flower’s words sank in, she paused and bit the inside of her cheek.

 

She hated to admit it, she really did, but the flower did have a point and he wasn’t entirely incorrect about Sans’ lack of interest in hanging out lately, but Frisk understood why the short skeleton was acting like that even though he never explained it to her completely. 

 

It was obvious to Frisk why Sans always seemed to pull away from her whenever their relationship began to develop into something more than just a friendship.  Even though it had been four years since Frisk broke the barrier, Sans still worried that everything would reset in a blink of an eye and all the things that he gained in this timeline and all his good memories and all his new friends would vanish forever.  

 

She couldn’t blame him.  After God knows how many horrible, murderous, nightmare-inducing resets Flowey caused over and over again with no end seemingly in sight, Frisk understood why Sans was so afraid of fully committing or investing himself in anything ... **_but_ ** at the same time, it hurt her SOUL so bad to know that even though  **_he knew_ ** she had never reset a single time after she broke the barrier, along with all those promises she made to him that there wasn’t gonna be anymore resets ever again, Sans couldn’t quite allow himself to believe it.  Not because he didn’t want to believe, Frisk was sure he wanted to nothing more than to believe that, but he just couldn’t.  

 

Oh God, it hurt her SOUL so horribly to know that even after all those years of keeping her promise and giving him all the love she had, that wasn’t enough to convince him to finally let the past go.  

 

However, in the moments when the skeleton could let that fear go for at least a little bit, Sans was the greatest person in the world.  He’d spend every spare moment with her.  He’d be waiting to walk her home from the embassy.  He would be cooking her favorite meals or telling her funny stories about what happened to him at his hot dog stand and could make her laugh harder than anybody else could when they were together.   When the fear didn’t control him, Sans showed Frisk the love she felt for him.  And that feeling was something she couldn’t describe.  It was like an addiction.  She couldn’t get enough.

 

And it was in those moments that Frisk knew she wasn’t just yearning for something she couldn’t have.  If Sans didn’t love her back, he would have already told her he didn’t, but he never said anything like that.  

  
  


Frisk just needed to be patient with him, but sometimes waiting for his love to come hurt just as bad as him cancelling a planned dinner date together at the last minute.  That’s why she came up with this plan.  The pain that was building in her SOUL was becoming too much to bare.  She didn’t know how much longer she could handle getting close to him and believing that this time would be the time they’d finally come together, only for him to draw back and make her wait until his fears subside, only for him to do the same thing to her again.  It was a vicious pattern that her SOUL honestly couldn’t take anymore.  

 

But tonight was gonna end all that pain and heartache.  Tonight she was gonna tell her skeleton friend how she truly felt about him, making sure there wasn’t a single doubt lingering in his mind about her love for him.  Tonight she was gonna convince him that there was no need to fear the idea of a reset.  That there was a future for them.  

 

“I don’t want anybody but Sans, Flowey,” Frisk declared confidently and turned back around to make sure that none of her carefully applied makeup might have been ruined during their little argument.

 

“Fine.  Do what you want, but if something happens tonight you let that bag of bones know I ain’t moving out so-”

 

It was a faint sound, but Flowey paused when he heard it, so Frisk knew it wasn’t in her imagination.  Flowey and her remained silent until they heard the sound again. 

 

“Somebody’s at the door,” Frisk said and watched as Flowey turned around to stare out the window before he let out a groan.

 

“Your garbage guy is at the door right now,” 

 

Frisk felt her SOUL begin to beat uncontrollably with both anxiety and excitement as she rushed towards the window and looked outside nearly pressing Flowey into the window.  The flower gave an annoyed growl but Frisk ignored him and blushed, feeling her face, body and SOUL get hotter as she took a look at her evening visitor.  

 

While the Christmas lights that decorated the outside of her home weren’t on yet, Frisk could still make out Sans’ silhouette in the shadows.  She grinned down at her companion.

 

“HA!  See Flowey?! He’s gonna walk me to the party!”  Frisk declared and pushed herself off the window, freeing the plant monster from the glass.  Flowey grunted and adjusted the green bow tie around his “neck” before giving her a glare.

 

“No just you.  He’s walking  **US** to the party, Frisk.  I didn’t get dolled up and pretty lookin’ to stay home and NOT ruin somebody’s holiday-HEY!” Flowey began to say, but Frisk was already out the door and hurrying down the stairs, her SOUL pounding more intensely with every step she took and as she neared the door, she realized one thing that nearly stopped her in her tracks.

 

This was gonna be the moment where she admitted her feeling for Sans.  Not later at the party, in a crowded room under a silly kissing plant, but right now.  At this moment.  When they were alone underneath the evening sky with the snow gently falling down on them.

 

Taking a deep breath, Frisk cleared her mind and reached for the doorknob to open the door, only to hear the knocking again.  The sound startled her, causing her to move away from the door.  She let out an embarrassed and giddy giggle, happy that Flowey was upstairs, unable to see or say anything to ruin the moment that she had been waiting for for nearly four years.

 

Taking another breath, Frisk looked around her living room, her eyes landing on the brilliant lit tree that Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Toriel helped her decorate.  Presents littered the floor underneath the tree, some from Frisk for her family, some for her from her family and as she stared at the tree an idea struck her.

 

With a shaky but sly smile, Frisk flicked her living room lights off, so only the tree’s bright and colorful lights illuminated the now dark room.  It looked ...romantic. Prefect.

 

Heart now pounding like mad, Frisk grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.  The cold air hit her full force in the face, burning her skin instantly and causing her to shut her eyes and turn her face away from the freezing weather.

 

**_Need to get my puffy coat before we leave_ ** , Frisk thought and then felt stupid for even thinking about something that silly when she should be thinking about what was happening now.  

 

A deep and amused chuckle filled her ears and as Sans began to speak Frisk felt her knees start to shake.  There was something different about Sans’ voice.  It sounded the same, but there was a hint of something ...sensual in there as well that spiked the beating in Frisk’s SOUL up.  

 

“Ambassador Frisk Determ?” Frisk heard Sans ask playfully.  She smiled and nodded her head, wondering what type of joke he was going to do with her official government title, but kept her eyes close against the stinging cold snow.

 

Apparently standing in the blistering cold with snow hitting one’s face wasn’t as romantic as she thought it was going to be, but despite the chill, she desperately tried to remember the speech she had prepared to tell him, but to her horror she found that her mind had gone completely blank.

 

“i’m sans, sans the skeleton and on behalf of my rac-ahhh!”

 

Without thinking, Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans’ wide and boney shoulders and stood on the tips of her toes, giving him something she had been waiting to give him since the moment she freed the monsters from the barrier:  a kiss.  A long and hungry kiss.  

 

She pressed her lips to his cold lipless mouth, feeling her face get red once again, and despite icy winds of the outside world, her body’s temperature rose making her blood feel like it was boiling.  She kept her lips to his and waited for him to do something and when the skeleton finally responded by wrapping his arms around Frisk’s tiny waist and returning the kiss, Frisk’s SOUL went wild.

 

Sans opened his mouth, and Frisk nearly smashed her tongue into his as the harsh winds whipped around them, but now Frisk’s barely felt it.  All she could feel was the beating of her SOUL and when she pressed herself more into him, she could have sworn she felt his SOUL beating crazily too.  

 

It was almost as though their two SOULS were beating in sync with one another.  The feeling was amazing.  Absolutely amazing and Sans must of felt it too because he pressed himself tighter to her and deepened the kiss even more as his tongue fought for dominance over Frisk’s tongue, which in Frisk’s pleasure filled mind was a little shocking.  

 

In her fantasies of the two of them finally admitting their love and succumbing to their desires, she always envisioned herself doing a lot of the work, but to her surprise and enormous delight, the skeleton seemed just as game as she was about the whole thing. 

 

After a few more second, Frisk finally and very reluctantly broke the kiss and looked up at him nearly laughing at his face.  The lights from the decorated tree behind her were giving the white pinpoints in Sans’ sockets a red glow to them.  It looked oddly...sexy.  And he wasn’t wearing his usual blue hoodie either.  He was wearing a black jacket with a fur lining on the hood.

 

**_He even dressed up for the occasion_ ** , Frisk thought feeling flattered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her home, her courage and SOUL now through the roof after that kiss.  

 

**_He kissed me back,_ ** Frisk thought, if her eyes could turn into hearts, she knew they would.   **_He kissed me back._ **

 

Sans closed the door behind them

 

“Want to continue on the couch?” She asked, her SOUL screaming with pleasure as the skeleton let out another chuckle.

 

“after that kiss I’ll go to the fuckin’ roof wit’ yas if that’s where ya want to go, dollface,” Sans answered, his vulgar language causing Frisk to pause for only a second before she dragged him into the living room, the Christmas/Gyftmas tree making the two of them technicolored beings as Frisk pushed him onto the couch and eagerly straddled his lap.  

 

“best gyftmas ever,” Sans declared, wrapping his arms around Frisk’s waist again.  Frisk laughed breathlessly before she kissed him again and grounded her hips roughly into him, blushing as she felt the beginnings of his magic developing something in his pants. 

 

While she and Sans had done nothing more than hold hands when they were together, Frisk had done some research on skeletons, looking through Toriel’s old school books and was surprised and fascinated to find that while skeletons were born either male or female, much like humans or other monsters were, “certain” body parts could only appear with the use of the skeleton’s SOUL magic.  And as Frisk grinded against him gracefully, her smile wide, and her SOUL now singing, she only had one thought in her mind.  

 

**_I’m making him feel like that.  I’m making his magic go wild_ ** , Frisk thought and when she felt her dress being tugged up, she held her arms up so Sans could swiftly pulled the dress over her head and carelessly tossed it onto the floor before he reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, exposing her breasts.

 

“holy shit, dollface,” Sans gasped, the awe and adoration and amazement in his voice making Frisk tremble.  “you’re so fuckin’ beautiful.  probably the most beautiful thing i’ve seen ” he said and Frisk felt the breath leave her at the honest raw statement. 

 

That was the first time he ever told her that.  In the four years when they were alone together Sans he never once told her she was beautiful.  Until now that is.

 

She let out a squeal of pleasure as Sans pressed his face into her chest and took one of her breast in his mouth, lightly biting on the nipple while he took her other breast in his hand and began to tweak and gently flick the nipple until they tightened.  Frisk groaned.  

 

As he played with her breasts, now running a gooey glowing red  tongue (she honestly thought his magic would be blue, but then again, she had never seen his magic manifest into anything until this moment) over her each nipple, Frisk shifted her position so she was straddling just one of his legs and began grinding her knee into the clear visible bulge of his pants.

 

Sans immediately moaned and tightened his hold on her waist.  She felt him shake.  

 

“ f-fuck dollface-”Sans managed to spit out.  Frisk giggled.

 

“Dollface?”  What’s with the nicknames, Sans?”  She asked as she leaned over and began peppering kisses all of the skeleton’s thick neck bones.

 

“don’t like the name?  okay you choose whatever the fuck you want me to call you, and i’ll call you that for all eternity.”  

 

Frisk giggled again.  He was acting so weird tonight, but that was okay.  Everything was more than okay tonight.  Everything was wonderful.

 

“n-not that i’m complaining, but d-do you wa-want to move this to the n-next phase cause I think I’m going blue, if ya know what I mean.” Sans asked.

 

Frisk grinned.  “Already?  We’ve only been messing around for a little bit.”

 

In the darkness of the dimly lit multi-colored room, Frisk watched as Sans’ cheekbones glowed a light red.  It was cute and arousing.   **_She_ ** was doing that to him.  

 

“yeah well, it’s hard for me to maintain my composure when the definition of beauty is pressing herself against my dick,” he growled, his voice taking on a more dominant and somewhat possessive tone.  At least that’s what Frisk thought it sounded like and for some reason she really liked how rough he sounded at the moment  “don’t worry though, once we do this a couple of times a week and we spend more time together, i’ll gonna be the one making ya squirm-”

 

Frisk kissed him furiously, reaching a hand down to unzip his pants.  His words ...he ...just said he wanted them to be together!  

 

“Frisk?!” 

 

Frisk halted her actions at the sound of Flowey’s voice coming from up the stairs.  She heard the skeleton growl annoyingly. .

 

“who the hell’s tha-”

 

“Frisk!  You just got a text and I think you should probably-”

 

“Shut up Flowey,” Frisk growled loudly, earning a grunt of approval from Sans before they continued.

 

Unzipping his pants, Frisk pulled out a hard large glowing red cock that matched the color of his tongue perfectly.  He moaned as she stroked it a few times before shifting her position once again until she was hovering right above his pulsing organ.  Using her free hand, she took two of her fingers and pushed her wet panties to the side, spreading her pussy’s lips apart.  

 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Frisk lowered herself onto his dick until he was fully buried in her,  They both shuddered at the same time.  She stayed like that for a minute, basking in the warm between their two bodies, feeling his cock twitch pleasurably inside of her, while her lover tremble underneath her, whining and waiting for her to move and when she finally did, she took it nice and slow.  She wanted to savor every minute of their first time.

 

“aww ...f-fuck .. **_._ ** insert pet name here, ever since i saw you-” Sans started to say and groaned as Frisk began to speed her movement up, laughing at his stupid little joke.  “i ...i knew there was something sp-special ab-about y-you.  I just didn’t think your attraction w-would be as instant as mi...aw FUCK IT,  i’ll tell ya later-” Sans growled and started to move with Frisk’s thrusts.

 

Frisk let out a harsh moan as Sans began to meet her thrust with much rougher ones, his movements speeding up with every jerk of his hips.  Her walls began to tighten around him as more and more pleasure began to build inside of her.

 

“I’m ...I’m close,” she said, closing her eyes and clutching her teeth.  

 

“yeah, me too,” Sans muttered before he reached down and rubbed her clit.  Frisk screamed in ecstasy as she came, collapsing fully on the skeleton, holding him tightly, burying her face into his hard shoulder, breathing heavily.

 

“Frisk, please tell me you aren’t having sex with him!” she heard Flowey begged from the upstairs room, but she ignored him and ran her tongue over Sans’ neck, before biting the hard bone, making Sans gasp.

 

“you’re so fucking hot,” he growled and gave one final thrust before cumming too, almost instantly melting into the couch, his arms around Frisk’s body as they both held unto each other in the gentle glow of the tree’s lights, the only sound was their panting.  

 

After a second, of enjoying the aftermath of her orgasm Frisk gave him a kiss on his forehead, earning a sweet sigh from him before pulling him out of her so she could stand up.  However when she tried to move away from him, she found that he wouldn’t unlock his strong arms around her waist.

 

“ya think we can just sit like this for a few minutes?  ever since i first saw ya, i’ve been having dreams about ya and if this is a dream, i want to enjoy it as much as i can,” he muttered, the glowing red blush that dusted his cheekbones getting brighter.

 

**_He dreamt about something like this?_ **  Frisk smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.  

 

“Sans ...I have to ask this and I hope this doesn’t ruin the mood, but did you really mean what you said about wanting to spend time together?  As a couple?” She asked, feeling her exhaustion hit her but she listened carefully to his respond.  Her SOUL beating.

 

“dollface-sorry, i think that pet name fits you perfectly- now i  **_know_ ** this is a dream cause there’s no way somebody like you would want somebody like me,” his gruff voice becoming a bit bitter.  “i ain’t nothing compared to you. ”

 

Frisk laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes, her SOUL breaking once more.  Only this time it wasn’t just from pain alone.  She had never felt happier and more sad at this moment.  She always guessed he had issues with self-esteem but to actually hear it out loud was heartbreaking and shocking ...Frisk could honestly count the number of times Sans expressed his emotions to her, but tonight it seemed like everything she knew about him went out the window.   

 

Tonight he seemed like a new person.  Tonight she felt truly connected to him.  Tonight he really became her SOULMATE and if he could be as honest and as raw and as loving to her as he was at this moment, Frisk was convinced that all the pain she went through to get him here was worth it.  All those miserable nights when he left her early or didn’t show up to their “dates” or didn’t answer her calls would be worth it.  Feeling him get close to her only to pull away at the last minute, leaving her empty,  wouldn’t matter.  

 

**_I’m gonna be happy_ ** , Frisk swore to herself.   **_No more yearning for his love.  No more feeling the agony of him pulling away from me.  That vicious cycle is gone-_ **

 

“FRISK!?  SERIOUSLY GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!”  Flowey called from the upstairs.

 

Sans muttered and started to shift as though he were gonna get up.

 

“I’m gonna tear that little-”

 

“Easy, Sans.  Relax, it’s just Flowey,” Frisk cooed softly to the skeleton even though she felt a little like smacking the plant across the face herself, but  the flower sounded almost ...panicked so reluctantly Frisk pulled away from her new lover and San reluctantly let her go.  

 

“Coming,” Frisk shouted up the stairs and gathered her bra and dress, hastily putting them back on.  All the while, Sans watched her dress back up and let out a deep growl of desire that made her blush.  Made her feel desirable. 

 

“hate to do business right after pleasure, but once you get back down, i have to discuss something important wit’ ya,” Sans said.  Frisk frowned, but nodded anyways.

 

“Be right back,” she said.

 

Sans chuckled.  “you’d better be.”

 

With a smirk Frisk rushed back up the stairs to Flowey.  In his leafy “hands” he held Frisk’s cellphone.

 

“Take a look at this message,” Flowey said and handed the phone to Frisk.  Frisk frown deepened and she glared at the flower.

 

“I told you not to read my messages-”

 

“Just read the damn thing.  It was sent to you while you were ...busy” Flowey said dismissively, but there was something in his voice that caused Frisk to forget her annoyance for the plant and read the text.  It was from Sans.  Frisk felt her eyebrows rise.  

 

**hey kiddo.  sorry to do this, but after paps forced me to do all that last minute shopping and decorating, i’m bone-tired and don’t have it in me to attend that party.  let toriel know okay?  see you tomorrow at our house for gift exchanges.**

 

Frisk reread the text about thirty times before she looked back at Flowey who seemed just as perplexed as she felt.

 

“When was this sent?”

 

Flowey shrugged.  “A few minutes after you dragged Sans into the house.”

 

**_That was impossible,_ ** Frisk thought and checked the time, only to see that Flowey was indeed correct.  **_How could he have sent me this text if we were-_ **

 

The door to her bedroom creaked open and both Flowey and she looked up to see the skeleton she had just made love to enter the brightly lit room.  Frisk dropped her cellphone onto the floor as she took a look at her Gyftmas Eve lover.

 

He looked like Sans, only it wasn’t Sans. At least not  **_her_ ** Sans. But didn’t he introduce himself as Sans when she first opened the door to him?

 

He had the same body type as her Sans, but the pinpoint lights in his sockets really were that sexy glowing red.   And until her Sans’ rounded smile, this new Sans’ smile was sharp, everything tooth in his mouth was pointy and jagged even the gold tooth that glittered in the light.  

 

“sorry to interrupt, but i just got a call from my bro and he’s gettin’ a little impatient with me,” the new Sans said with a crooked but undeniably apologetic smile on his face.  “ya see, me and my pals need help.”

 

Frisk heard his words, but didn’t respond.  Couldn’t respond.  All she could do was stare in disbelief at her lover while Flowey looked from Frisk to this new monster with the same name and looks as the monster she had been wanting for years before erupting into a fit of giggles.   

 

“You didn’t have the lights on downstairs, did you?” Flowey asked, unable to control himself.

 

Frisk didn’t even have it in her to hate the horrible little plant.  Not when there was only one thought going through her head:   **_I just slept with a complete stranger._ **

 

Her silence and the look of horror on her face was enough of an answer and confirmation for Flowey who simply giggled harder.  

 

“Oh my God.  This is the best Gyftmas ever,” Flowey declared.  

 

**_And I enjoyed it._ **

 

The strange Sans nodded his head.

 

“that’s what  **_i’m_ ** saying m’man.”  

 

**_I completely enjoyed having sex with this stranger._ **

 

Flowey nodded.  “So anyways, what were you saying about you and your friends needing help?  Cause Frisk here can help you.  She’s sort of an ambassador for the monsters.  And since the two of you got past the whole “can-I-trust-you” bit, everything will be smooth-sailing from here.”

 

**_I enjoyed everything he said and everything he did because I thought he was my Sans.  For one second I fell in love with him because I thought he was my Sans._ **

 

“that’s right, greensleeves. and let me start by sayin’ i know this is gonna be hard to understand, but i’m not from this universe, i’m from a different universe.  a universe that sort of resembles yours, but with some major differences,”  the new Sans explained.  

 

**_Different universes?_ ** Frisk thought before taking another look at this strange Sans.  

 

“You look like a friend of mine.  His name is Sans too,” Frisk said numbly, half of her listening to him while the other half of her still reeling from the realization she had amazing and loving sex with a man she didn’t even know.

 

The new Sans nodded.  “makes sense.  When i first got here, i started to see monsters i recognized from my own world.”

 

“I ...I don’t understand,” Frisk said honestly and one look at Flowey’s face told her he was lost too.  The new Sans nodded understandably.  

 

“i don’t blame ya, this whole universe hopping thing is a complicated mess, so i’m gonna just try and explain it in the simplest way i can.  you familiar with the human comics  **_Superman?_ ** ”

 

Frisk nodded her head.  She recalled reading a few of them when she was a kid.  She was surprised she could recall anything at the moment.  She was also surprised she hadn’t died of embarrassment either.  Lots of surprises tonight, but it was the night before Gyftmas wasn’t it?  

 

The black-clothed Sans grinned.  “fuckin’ love them comics.  probably the best thing, aside from you, that i discovered in this universe, but anyways, in the comics, superman sometimes has to enter other worlds like the  **bizarro world,** where everything seems the same but everything’s completely different?  yeah, think of me as the much more attractive bizarro version of this universe’s sans.”

 

Frisk blinked. “So you’re the opposite of the Sans I know in this world?”

 

The new Sans nodded.  “i guess.  i haven’t had a chance to talk to him, but you said he was your friend right?”  Frisk watched as his sockets narrowed and his easy-going tone drop.  “That’s what you said, he was just a friend, right?”

 

Frisk found herself nodded and with that admission, the new Sans brightened up again.  “well, as his friend, you would know.  what do you think? are we the same?”

 

As soon as he asked that question, Frisk knew the answer.  No, in the short amount of time that she knew this Sans, it was safe to say that he was nothing like her Sans.  Her Sans had never called her beautiful.  Her Sans had always turned away when she tried to kiss her, her Sans was nothing like this new Sans.  Her Sans always kept her waiting and while it was unintentionally, her Sans always broke her heart, because he never told her what he wanted from her. 

 

Her Sans, in his own way, told her all the hard work she had done for him and his race wasn’t proof enough of her promise to never reset.  

 

And as she thought that, an enormous amount of guilt hit Frisk all at once.  That’s why she enjoyed everything this Sans did and said.  Because he was nothing like her Sans.  

 

She stared at her fallen cell phone as  **_her_ ** Sans’ text message flashed into her mind.  If this Sans hadn’t shown up, the text her Sans sent her would have shattered her completely.   This Sans already prevented her SOUL from breaking and he didn’t even realize he did it.  

 

She heard the new Sans hum before she saw him reach down and pick up her cell phone, pulling out his at the same time.  

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” she asked, feeling a bit hazy.  

 

The new Sans flashed her a grin and quickly pressed a phone number into her phone.  A second later his cell phone rang and with a satisfied grunt he handed hers back to him.  

 

“making sure i get your number before you come to your senses and change your mind about givin’ me a chance.”

 

When Frisk didn’t respond, the past four years flashing through her mind.  All the good things Sans had done and all the bad things he put her through piling up inside her head.  The new Sans cleared his throat. 

 

“That wasn’t just pillow talk was it, dollface?  You and me are something, right?  I mean you ain’t just gonna use me fer sex and give me the whore treatment right?”

 

Flowey scoffed.  “You sound desperate.”

 

“ ya kiddin’ me?  ya can’t do any better than this sexy lady right here.  i ain’t desperate, i’m wanting to keep a good thing when i see it and-”  

 

**_I can’t have my heart broken again_ ** , Frisk thought as she looked her Sans’ text one more time.   **_Even if he would have eventually came around, I can’t keep waiting.  I’ll break into a million little pieces._ **

 

And with that thought, Frisk threw out all the thoughts of what could have been and now focused on what might be.  It might work out with this new guy or it might not, but either way, she wasn’t waiting for love.   If Frisk learned anything from her four years with Sans if was that nothing was as bad as waiting for something.

 

“Yeah we’ll talk about us-”

 

“Holy shit, Frisk is actually being smart for once-” Flowey cheered while Sans’ grin grew.  Frisk saw his smile and was filled with determination.  

 

“But first what’s going on?  What do you need me to do for you and your friends?”

 

Sans blinked in surprise before he let out a chuckle.

 

“ oh yeah.  almost forgot.  ya see, our king asgore’s a complete lunatic and some of us less than loyal monsters that just want to live in peace need to get away from him.  me and the royal scientist have created a device that brings us to others universes, so me and my pals have sent weeks trying to find the perfect one to leave in and three days ago, we landed on this one.  it was like a dream.  monsters were not only living on the surface, but living peaceful alongside humans as well.  i did some research and discovered a lot of that is thanks to you, frisk determ, so here i am.”

 

Frisk felt herself smile.  “So where are all your friends?”

 

Sans pointed out the window.  “we’ve been living on the streets for days now, so we kind of need a place to crash for a few days until you can set something up for us.”

 

Frisk and Flowey looked out the window and saw a large group of dark shadows standing across the street from her house, the snow falling even heavier than before.

 

***************************************************************************************************

Undyne shivered and hugged herself before noticing that the royal scientist was having a much harder time dealing with the cold weather, and wrapped her arms around the lizard monster instead.  The other monsters in the group moved closer together in order to create some kind of warmth.

 

“What’s taking that asshole so long?!” Tops the Nice Cream monster, growled, cuddling closer to his lover, the former fast food worker, Whisk.

 

Undyne snarled her teeth at Papyrus who was just glaring at the house his brother was pulled into.

 

“I’m gonna kill that motherfucker, Papyrus.”

 

“HE’S MY BROTHER, UNDYNE.  I’LL BE THE ONE WITH THAT HONOR-OH THE DOOR’S OPENING!”

 

From across the street, a small human appeared at the door and waved them in.

 

Starving, cold and dirty, all the monsters rushed across the street towards the little human welcoming them into her home.

 

“MERRY GYFTMAS!” She cried out to them.

 

Despite everything they went through, at the sound of her warm greeting the monsters felt themselves smile at the hope that maybe one day they might be able to celebrate Gyftmas once again.

 

******************************************************************************************************** 

Sans frowned as he laid on his bed, staring at his phone. 

 

He sent that message to Frisk over an hour ago and she still hadn’t responded.  That wasn’t like her.  Usually whenever he texted something to her, she was quick to respond and the fact that she hadn’t responded in over an hour made Sans feel a little uneasy.

 

He waited another fifteen minutes before he texted Toriel.  The party started about thirty minutes ago.  Frisk should be there by now.

 

**hey tori.  say is frisk there by chance?  if so can you tell her to text me.**

 

Toriel wasn’t a fast texter and she was probably too busy catering to her guests at the moment to answer him instantly but when she did, her answer wasn’t exactly comforting or reassuring.

 

**Frisk called me about an hour ago and told me she wouldn’t be able to come.  She said she had to take care of some unexpected guests.  Her house sounded pretty busy, must be a work related thing that popped up at the last minute. She said she explain it later. I swear that girl is gonna work herself into a coma.**

 

Sans frowned.   **_okay, she called toriel but doesn’t text me to tell me what’s going on?_ **

 

Sitting up in his bed, Sans began texting Frisk.

 

**hey  just heard that you weren’t at toriel’s party.  they working you to death at the embassy?**

 

Sans waited for her to respond but no message came, he tried again feeling just a little bit more nervous.

 

**papyrus is pretty excited about giving you your gift.**

 

Nothing.  Sans felt himself begin to sweat.  This wasn’t like Frisk.  Not like her at all.  And suddenly he thought of something.  Maybe ...maybe he should have went to that party.   Maybe he should have went to her house like he had been planning to do all month long and walk her to the party. Maybe he shouldn’t have decided to stay home just because he was afraid of what she might say when they met under that mistletoe.

  
  


With trembling fingers, Sans typed out his next message.

 

**want to go to the movies after we unwrap our gifts?  paps told me you needed to tell me something tonight, he never was good at keeping secrets,  so why don’t we just move that till tomorrow?**

And finally she answered.

 

**I hope you find happiness eventually, Sans.**

 

**Merry Gyftmas.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love you all and I wish all my loves happy and safe Holidays! <3


End file.
